VI
VI is the future caretaker of the restored shrine, appointed by the committee members. Appearance Typical Appearance The idea of cute. VI has blunt bangs and keeps his hair tied in a white bun with pale green ribbons. His side-locks are wrapped in a white tube with grey lining and the roman numeral six written on the exposed side. Like the other Numbers, he has marks on his cheeks: V-shape on his right side and a line on his left. He typically wears a modification of a shrine maiden outfit, donning a white collared shirt with a pale green ribbon, and dark boots. His face and voice are like a girl, thus the gender confusion. The apple of his cheeks appears are often red. Other Appearance A devious character with cat-like irises. VI in not a disguise would look like a normal boy—spiked disheveled short hair and collared vest. His green tie has 'VI' stitched and wears the typical Numbers cap. His color scheme seems to be brown in this appearance. Personality Seemingly shy around strangers, VI will eventually warm up to people, showing his mischievous side in tricking others to go along with his flow. He can easily deflect the conversation to something else. Crying and stoping in an instant is second nature and VI has a flair for drama. With people he is close to, he may be generous. Oddly, the more open of the Numbers. He seems to suffer from bipolar disorder—going from irritable to happy-go-lucky. VI has a supposedly interest in beauty and health, assisting Evelyn in painting green fruit on Lee's nails, tricking Lee to have the Mage's legs waxed, and wanting to assist in home cooking. VI clings onto people whom he really likes, as well. For example, holding hands with Lee and hugging him. Background First appeared to Lee and Evelyn while they were collecting donations to restore the Burnt Shrine. A shy girl became his identity to the two as they walked over to Evelyn's house for pedicures and ice cream. There was a quick cameo of VI at the Lake of Hope during Brabds Day, in hopes of someone getting him a Fatty Brabds Crab in exchange for a Blank Fortune Paper. He later arrived at the Gift Machine while Lee and Evelyn waited in line and won a Grand Piano, which he gave to Evelyn after the two mages kissed him on the cheek. Using the Plumpylumpy mailing system in Tessront, VI messaged all of those involved in the restoration of the shrine to bring back a souvenir, ending the note in a threat. NPC Function Serves as the evidential caretaker of the shrine in the East. NPC Relationship Two - Unknown Three - Affectionately calls III Bis Sis (Onee-chan) Four - Unknown Five - VI sees V as the big brother, heavily doting on him. Claims that V thinks the shrine work would have good for VI. It appears they communicate often as V shared the tales of Evelyn's cookies baked for the Postaletere promotion. Character Art Designs 4f72defac08ffc5042b208a88e006218_by_raburabbit-d7fmjbx.png|VI Fullbody Design by Remi Trivia *From his first appearance, VI attaches himself to Lee. *Fonds over anything green. Thinks blue is an ugly color. *Appears to have abnormal strength, ripping off the cap of a milk bottle with ease. *Similiar to V, VI can make his own clothes. *Like the rest of the Numbers, he has his own cap and is fond of the number he is given. This also includes a dislike towards Missy, which he responds "Witch.....icky." *His favorite flower is the Thorn Apple, also known Devil's Snare. Category:NPC Category:Male Category:Status: Alive Category:Fyr'stcercle